


Red Wounds

by ForwardUntoDawn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForwardUntoDawn/pseuds/ForwardUntoDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking Emprise du Lion back, Cullen is hurt by a red lyrium blade. As a ex-Templar in recovery, side effects are powerful. Cassandra dismisses him as Commander for full recovery. Unfortunately, this is not looking good and Inquisitor Ariel Trevelyan is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wounds

Inquisition military forces were everywhere in Emprise du Lion in order to destroy Red Templars' lyrium stocks. Hannah and her team cleared up the way not far from the mines. Camp established, Cullen and his troops arrived. He was looking for Hannah to make sure she was safe, nothing bad happened to her. Under her tent, although the healers had been insisting to heal her since she came back from the field, she was already planning the next move. _"Inquisitor Trevelyan"_ the First Healer began.

 

_"We are sorry to be really insisting but we have to heal you before planning the next steps."_

_"First Healer"_ Hannah responded. _"You know that I'm also a mage, I can do it late-"_

_"Inquisitor, Commander Cullen has just arrived. He's on his way"._

 

 

 _"Cullen's here"_ she thought. As a polite woman, she asked the healers to leave and checked the map. Scouts located the red lyrium fiels, and made a report about ennemis that kept them, also mentionning prisoners. _"Nobody is going inside after me"._ Cullen's familiar voice woke her from her slumber, she couldn't keep a smile. As she was leaning on the table, Cullen entered, trying to take the snow that felt on his fur coat and his hair away. Cullen's hair, what a history. Sensitive for one, amusing for the other. Hannah giggled while watching him. _"Bloody snow right ?"_

He rushed towards her to hug her. He had not seen her for weeks. He needed her warm. She was burying her head on his chest to hide her scars from him but he was no fool. He noticed her brand new scar on under her eye and her clothes blood-stained. _"Hannah, are you alright ?"_ Cullen was always in panic when she had to leave Skyhold for weeks, he has always been so careful for her safety, way too much according to her, but she enjoyed it. She had never met a man so careful for her. _"I didn't have time to get clean before you arrived. That's fine, really. Red Templars. Not a big deal."_ Cullen was worried. She could have died so many times, he was scared as hell like he had never been before. "Let me see this" he begged her, putting softly his hand on her shoulder wound. He couldn't bare to see her hurt. _"Healer!"_  he shouted.

She put a finger on his mouth to make him quiet. She put her hand upon his, already on her wound, a green soft light warmed their hands as she was healing. Cullen was always cautious when it was magic related even if Hannah were the one casting spells. _"See ? It's a memory now. I'm a spell caster remember ?"_  she laughed. Cullen took her face into his hand and touched her scar with his thumb. It was still blood red, as he touched it, she winced a bit. _"Oh I'm sorry"_ he quickly said. _"You know, this scar makes you look tougher, my Lady, we're kind of match now"._ Hannah laughed at his remark and kissed him. The burning desire between these two were intense, both of them did not broke the kiss as they start to undress themselves. Cullen didn't dare to go forward, he didn't want to hurt her. Hannah, on the other hand, did not exercise restraint. She pushed him on the table and straddled him. When everything was at its climax, a voice from outside ruined the moment.

_" Commander Cullen, Seeker Pentaghast wants to see you immediately"_

Both of them sighed with frustration. They perfectly knew it was the guard who disturbed them when they first kissed in Skyhold. Hannah laughed. _"The poor guy"_ she thought. Cullen put his shirt back, Hannah covered herself with a blanket since she had to wash herself. _"I don't know how long it will last, but Andraste forgive me, I swear, I'm gonna kill him"_ Cullen said with a serious tone. Hannah giggled. It was always the same guard who disturbed them. Cullen kissed his beloved deeply. Before he left, she whispered to his ear "Find me here later tonight, it's only a matter of time". He looked at her with his smile he often had when they were speaking together. As the Commander left the tent, Inquisitor took some time for her, as she was lying into the hot tub, grateful for the Maker she was still alive.


End file.
